Someone Like You
by Emily McCharty
Summary: Simplemente leanla


**Someone Like You**

_-Señorita, podría ayudarme creo que estoy perdido_-Edward era el típico niño rico, apuesto, galante por el cual cualquier mujer moriría, era un príncipe educado en prestigiosos colegios, con la simple mención de su apellido podías conseguir el mundo entero.

Con esas simples palabras logro cautivarme, lo acompañe hasta su clase en el camino el no paraba de elogiar mi belleza y esas cosas tontas que hacen los chicos para impresionar a una mujer.

El era un apenas un niño sin experiencias, un títere al cual podía dominar fácilmente, desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que Edward iba a ser mío.

Jamás fui la típica niña que juega a casarse y tener hijos, nunca quise ser una mujer de casa, no quería desperdiciar mi vida cambiando pañales, para algo estudiaba una carrera, en cambio Edward quería una familia, un hogar y un perro.

Con el tiempo Edward desistió de la idea del matrimonio, al salir de la universidad conseguí trabajo en Wall Street, rápidamente fue ascendiendo, no me importaba trabajar más de dieciséis horas al día, ya que sabía que al final tendría mis recompensas.

Mis jefes estaban encantados con mi desempeño, pero mi relación con Edward se iba deteriorando cada día más. El nunca me decía nada, era tan comprensivo y dulce, siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme, para escuchar mis quejas o para alentarme, el fue el único chico que me amo verdaderamente, que estúpida fui por dejarlo ir.

Alexis fue como un milagro que llego a salvar a nuestra relación, sin embargo para mi era un estorbo en mi vida, Edward estaba feliz, sonreía y solía hablarle a mi panza sin embargo yo no sentía nada por el bebe, puede sonar mal, lo que diga pero de verdad, yo jamás fui una mujer muy maternal que digamos.

Cuando nació la bebe, Edward y yo tuvimos nuestra primera gran discusión por que decía que debía pasar más tiempo en casa con mi hija que trabajando ,cuan equivocada estaba en ese tiempo, al no darme cuenta que mi familia era mucho mas importante que mi carrera.

Debo reconocer que Edward, siempre fue un gran padre, ni siquiera se como lograba combinar su trabajo con la crianza de Alex, el tenia una conexión con ella, y a veces me daba cierta envidia por que yo no podía estar cerca de mi propia hija, por que no sabia que hacer, me importaba mucho mas trabajo que estar cambiando pañales.

Alexis era muy parecida a mí excepto en los ojos, había heredado los ojos de mi esposo, pensaba que por haber dado a luz a esa niña ya era una buena madre, mas tarde cuando la vi a ella con mi pequeña y mi esposo, supe que jamás fui una buena madre. Ya que madre es la que cria, no la que da la vida.

Cuando Alexis cumplió tres años, me ofrecieron una propuesta para ir a trabajar a Londres, Edward se enfado conmigo cuando se entero que había aceptado la propuesta, dejo de hablarme por semanas hasta que le dije que rechace el trabajo.

Una semana después del cumpleaños de mi hija, aprovechando que Edward no estaba, empaque mis maletas y me fui, convencida que al alcanzar mis logros profesionales, me convertiría en una ejemplo para mi hija y eso me haría una buena madre.

Rápidamente conseguí éxito, pero los años iban pasando, mi vida personal era escasa prácticamente estaba casada con el trabajo, un día simplemente al llegar a mi departamento, comprendí que cometí un error al abandonar a mi hija y a mi esposo.

Empaque mis cosas, pensé en llamar a Edward pero supe que era mejor darle una sorpresa, sabia que el me recibiría con los brazos abiertos y volveríamos a ser una familia feliz.

Fue le viaje mas largo de mi vida ,solo quería llegar y abrazar a mi hija ,pedirle perdón y llenarla de besos ,el taxi paro enfrente de una casa de dos pisos ,las paredes pintadas en blanco ,el techo de color azul y las puertas de caoba .

Un sendero con miles de flores multicolores adornaba la entrada, era la casa ideal para una familia, mire por la ventana y vi a Edward sentado en la cabecera de la meza, a su lado había una niña, vestida de princesa, con corona y trono, sentí como unas lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

Y fue justo en ese momento que me percate de la presencia de una mujer, de piel blanca y cabellos chocolate, estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, sentí una punzada de celos, quien era esa mujer. Edward se levanto de su silla y se agacho, acaricio su inexistente vientre, ahí comprendí que ya no había lugar para mi en esa familia.

Regrese al año siguiente, vi como la nueva esposa de Edward salía de su casa empujando un carrito, Alexis iba a su lado, había crecido varios centímetros desde la ultima vez que la vi a través de la ventana.

Sabia que no podía regresar ya no tenia un lugar en esa familia, prefería que sea así, al principio estaba enojada pero luego, cada vez que regresaba y espiaba por la ventana de la casa, o los seguía al parque comprendía que esa mujer si era una verdadera madre, en sus ojos veía el amor que sentía por Alex.

Cuando Alexis cumplió trece años decidí no volver más, me conformaba con las cartas que me mandaba Edward, no era capaz de aparecer sabia que mi hija ya tenia una madre.

Esperaba con ansias la carta de Edward, cada 15 de marzo me levantaba al alba y esperaba al cartero, rompia el sobre y me encontraba con una foto de mi niña, mi casa estaba llena de fotos de ella.

Hace dos años me mando una foto de sus vacaciones, reconocí a la mujer que estaba al lado de mi hija, era la esposa de Edward, a su lado había una joven muy parecida a Edward. Por un momento quise ser esa mujer.

Y pensar que hace unos años yo no quería una familia ,pensaba que solo serian un estorbo en mi vida y ahora me siento tan sola ,cada noche al regresar a casa me siento mas miserable por que no hay nada ,mas que el eco de mis pisadas.**  
**

Habían pasado ya mas de veinte años desde el día en que deje mi hogar buscando cumplir mis sueños, no me importo dejar a mi esposo, un buen hombre, dulce, atento y cariñoso que se desvivía por mi y por nuestra hija Alexis, sabia que mi pequeña no me reconocería, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía, para ella prácticamente era una desconocida.

Por eso me sorprendí cuando encontré esa carta, era de Alexis. Tenia miedo de lo que podría decirme, ella me odiaba o tal vez no, sin embargo era normal que me odiaría si yo la abandone. Rasgue el sobre.

_Tanya Denali_

_No supe como comenzar la carta así que decidí opte lo más sencillo, ya que no podría poner querida Tanya o hola a la mujer que me dio la vida, es raro no que tu seas mi madre pero solo te he visto en fotos._

_Casi no tengo recuerdos tuyos excepto unas pocas fotos que mi padre me ha dado, no se por que decidí escribirte para decirte la falta que me hiciste o para decirte que me voy a casar._

_Si me voy a casar con un hombre maravilloso, a papa no le agrada mucho por el hecho de que le va a arrebatar a su princesa, estas invitada no se si podrás venir por tus múltiples compromisos._

_Pero ese día solo serás una invitada mas, y tampoco te sentaras al lado de mi padre en la ceremonia religiosa, ese lugar ya estaba reservado para la mujer que me crio todos estos años, para la mujer que no le importo renunciar a su carrera con tal de criar a una niña que no era suya, _

_Isabella fue mi maestra de preescolar, ahí conoció a papa, se casaron meses después y al año nos mudamos a las afueras de New York, tengo dos hermanos Reneesme y Anthony, ella jamás hizo diferencias entre mis hermanos y yo, siempre nos trato igual. _

_Nunca me hiciste falta, jamás te extrañe, por que como extrañar a una mujer que me abandono. Donde estabas el primer día de escuela, o cuando me enfermaba tu no eras la mujer que me cuidaba, solo fuiste una foto en la pared de mi habitación._

_Ni siquiera se el motivo por el cual te escribí esta carta, ya que la verdad no me haces falta, ya tengo una madre y se llama Isabella Swan._

_Saludos _

_Alexis Cullen_


End file.
